


FireBuckLeming

by impulse_baker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x21 coda, Everyone is alive in this au except BMOL, FireBuckLemming, Gen, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: I'd like to think that when Chuck was creating Creation and being all Lordly and stuff, he was about to create the BMOL and Amara was like NOPE and that's why she kept destroying everything. In this AU, Chuck started all over except this time he listened to his sister and never let those great big bags of dicks come into existence.Also Amara came to Earth in season11 in attempts to find the SPN writers and put the fear of God's Sister in them, not wreak havoc. That is all.This is a coda to the last episode...and kind of for the whole show because I'm distraught.





	FireBuckLeming

Dean and Sam shut the bunker door behind them and marched down the stairs to find Cas, Charlie, Eileen, and Kevin sitting around the War room table enjoying Cas' latest attempts at making burritos while Bobby and Ellen enjoyed a beer. Benny, Jo, Meg, Garth and Claire were wrapped up in a game of poker, and Ash was sprawled out on the couch with his laptop trying to decipher a code that Charlie had written as a challenge to him. 

 

"Look who finally decided to join us!" Charlie teased.

 

"Yeah well someone's gotta do the grocery shopping to sustain a certain angel's obsession with cooking."

 

Castiel gave Dean a fond smile and turned up his cheek to accept a light kiss from the returning hunter.

 

Sam looked around the room from his place next to Eileen and smiled. Everyone was home. They were safe and happy, protected from stupid writers who have a vendetta against good characters.


End file.
